Of Midnight Trysts and the Unknown
by only breath
Summary: Their midnight trysts had started in a frenzied moment of pure passion and insanity. Their eyes met, and there was a hunger in Draco's eyes so unnatural and powerful that it scared Hermione. But she was Hermione Granger, and she liked venturing into the unkown.


**Of Midnight Trysts and the Unknown**

**By _only breath_**

**OOO**

Would she come?

_[the]  
_

Of course she would. That was an idiotic question. She always came.

A smile tugged at Draco's lips as he sat in the abandoned classroom, dimly lit by the few candles he had bothered to bring. The flickering flames cast strange shadows on the floor on walls, and they danced. Even with the window open and the curtains fluttering around it, the moonless night did nothing to illuminate the room.

_[slytherin]_

Their midnight trysts had started in a frenzied moment of pure passion and insanity – a little moment alone was all it took. The two prefects did their duties together one night, and they walked in stiff silence. Until their eyes met, and there was a hunger in Draco's eyes so unnatural and powerful that it scared Hermione. But she was Hermione Granger, and she liked venturing into the unknown.

_[prince]_

So she kissed him. And he kissed her. And it was awesome.

Not to mention totally crazy.

_[and]_

Then she left. The last thing Draco said that night was to meet him there again the next night. She refused, and firmly stated that that had been a stupid mistake.

Yet she still came.

Her eyes would be wide and amber, and her hair would be frazzled and flying everywhere. Every time she arrived at the abandoned classroom, she looked _alive_.

_[the]_

And the couple would kiss with fervor unmatched by any other couple in Hogwarts. Hermione would pour out all her frustration into her kissing. Draco was the only constant in her ever-changing life – he was always there for her at midnight. She could get away, escape, when she was with him.

_[gryffindor]_

"This is the last time," she would say with confidence.

_[princess]_

And it never was.

Draco smirked as he heard Hermione's soft footsteps echoing down the hallway outside.

* * *

_[must]_

Hermione knew it was wrong.

But she was addicted to him. He unleashed something inside that no one else could free: passion and hunger.

_Passion fades, though._

Hermione sighed as she crept away from the abandoned classroom, satisfied with her night. She knew passion faded. And she knew that she should have been getting with Ron – after all, everyone expected them to, and he had been showing obvious signs that he liked her. But there was no spark. Unlike with Draco, she didn't feel anything when she touched or saw him. No pleasant shiver ran up her skin, no excitement flew through her.

_[unite]_

It scared her.

In a good way.

_[and]_

Did she feel something for him? She hoped not. It would ruin the beauty of it – the ability to escape the world together.

* * *

Draco was proud of himself. He had snatched up something no one else had – Hermione Granger. He had the most beautiful gem in the treasure chest.

If only they knew.

He wanted to show her off. To parade her around and display her to the world and let them melt in jealousy because he had what no one else could have.

But they had agreed not to tell anyone about their secret meetings in the dead of night. It would be scandalous. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? No way. It was only worthy of fairy tales.

_[rule]_

And their fairy tale beat the rest. Hermione only wished to know if she would live happily ever after, or if everything would come down crashing and burning around her.

* * *

_[their]_

"No. Absolutely not."

Draco sighed with disappointment.

"Think about what everyone would say!" Hermione hissed.

She had been dragged into a broom cupboard by Draco, who was suggesting that they reveal their kinda-sorta-relationship to everyone. He didn't want to plead. But what choice did he have when faced with a girl as stubborn as Hermione?

"Please. I'll reward you."

"No! Don't bribe me with snogging! That's barbaric!" Hermione said shrilly, stamping her foot on the floor of the broom closet. She immediately regretted it, however, because the brooms came clattering loudly to the floor.

"You can't stop me, Hermione. I am a Malfoy, and I always get what I want."

_[kingdom]_

"But... our relationship... it's only, well, _kissing_," Hermione said, though her voice lacked any real conviction. "No feelings. We agreed..."

"And agreements will be broken."

_[together.]_

In one swift move, he took her in his arms, pushed open the door and kissed her right in the middle of a busy corridor. Hermione's every nerve was on fire. She wouldn't stop thinking about how soft his lips were.

And everyone was watching, and she didn't care.

_[long live the king and queen.]_

* * *

When Hermione reached the Gryffindor common room that day with a dazed smile on her face, everyone looked livid and she was surprised how fast news travelled in Hogwarts. Her smile dropped when everyone stood up at once ("everyone" being too many Gryffindors for Hermione's liking).

"Is this true? Are you and Malfoy together?" Ron spat, his face as red as his hair.

Hermione smiled sadly. "Yes. I'm sorry, Ron. I know you won't like it at first–"

"_Like it at first?_" Harry thundered, his voice a few decibels off a roar. "We will never like it. What on Earth has he done to you?"

"Everything," Hermione answered with a dark, mischievous glint in her eyes. Without a second glance, she went to bed.

He wasn't even there, but she could feel him. His touch left burning trails on her skin. Her arms, her face, her lips...

Pure passion had turned into something more. It scared her. But she was Hermione Granger, and she liked venturing into the unknown.

And she and her prince lived happily ever after.

_[the end.]_

**OOO**

_For_: Competition: Seven Deadly Sins (Pride) – The Party Challenge (Spin the Bottle Option 1; end with a kiss)

_Author's Note_: Fun to write! I imagine them being in fifth year, so no sex. Just passionate kissing! 'KAY?(Australian floods, please don't reach me. I don't want to swim to school.)

_[the slytherin prince and gryffindor princess must unite and rule their kingdom together.]_


End file.
